Three Galleons
by bekah.jane
Summary: Sirius is in need of three galleons to make a bet. One-shot Marauderyfuntimes. Slightly mature themes


**WARNING: 'THREE GALLEONS' CONTAINS MATURE THEMES. WHILE THERE IS NO EXPLICIT CONTENT, IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED THEN THIS STORY MAY NOT BE FOR YOU. THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p>Gambling amongst the upper grades of Hogwarts was a long standing tradition. As children, young witches and wizards would hear the many wild stories of their parent's escapades and be filled with giddy anticipation. As young, wide eyed students, they would see the shady exchanges and watch the results with awe. And finally, when they were at last old enough to participate, they upheld the tradition with pride.<p>

This week, Ravenclaw house was betting an old classic. Gretta Shaw, a daring seventh year girl with a reputation for easy access, had agreed to approach Slytherin brute Fisher Baker with the offer of a 'quickie' in the broom closet. With a three galleon minimum, the offer was extended to bet on Baker's answer.

"Yes. Definitely yes."

"You think so?" James asked speculatively, "I heard he was in with some sixth year."

"So? Shaw's dynamite." Sirius enthused, discarding his bag and flopping down onto his bed. This was what he liked most; comfortable conversation with his three best friends at the end of the day. Of course, add Shaw and a bunch of her pretty little Ravenclaw friends and it'd be heaven in one room but he'd settle for now.

"I thought you hated Shaw!" Peter exclaimed, "You were telling me just last week that you'd seen rabbis with thinner moustaches!"

"That was because I thought she was stuck up. Turns out she really did have to go to a funeral so we rescheduled two days later." Sirius proclaimed proudly.

James scoffed, "Well, she's not dynamite anymore, if she's got all Sirius's diseases."

Sirius made a rude gesture James's way.

"But my discontinued relations with the girl make no difference, Baker's gonna say yes, no doubt. So does anyone have three galleons?"

Remus frowned, "Why?"

"For the bet."

Peter blinked, "But... why?"

"Because I would like to place money on the wager. That's how I get money back. Come on, guys!"

"I know, I know, it's just... Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?" Sirius snapped.

"Why don't you have three galleons?"

"I'm living off old Alphie's gold for now, Pete. I've put the majority of it away for a rainy day and what I kept with me went to school books at the start of the year."

"Wow, Padfoot," Remus blinked, flashing Sirius a bright smile, "I'm actually impressed. I guess moving out has been good for you in more than one respect."

James snorted, "Yeah, he's a regular power saver, alright. Before you take into account the rest he's spent of booze and cigarettes."

Remus scowled but kept quiet. Really, it was his own fault for getting his hopes up.

Sirius waved a hand in dismissal, "You can all bugger off. I'm secure in my finances so I shan't apologize for splurging a little on the finer things in life."

"Where do you even get cigarettes? I'm sure they don't sell them at Hogsmeade..." Remus demanded irritably.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, "Oh, you can buy them at Hogsmeade."

James looked up from the map, intrigued, "Which shop?"

"Uh..."

"Go on, Padfoot, we won't rat you out!"

"Nice job, Peter, that actually was a good one."

"What did I do?"

The room filled with exasperated groans.

"I was a pun- no, never mind." Remus shook his head, "So come on, Sirius, spill the goods."

Sirius huffed in annoyance, "I get them from a guy out the back of Hog's Head, alright?"

The group was silent.

"Siiiiirius!"

"Oh don't give me a bullocking for it! He's a great bloke, there's nothing wrong with him!"

James shook with quiet laughter. He sat up, shaking his head with mirth, "Alright, alright, we'll drop it. It's just... Well, let's just say it explains a lot."

Sirius bit back retorts, just glad they were past the subject, "So how about it? Three galleons? Anyone?"

James shook his head, "No can do. You know I'm saving for this baby."

He pointed to the wall behind his bed were a magazine cutout of the newest racing broom from Nimbus was proudly displayed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You've already got the best bloody broom in the school, I don't know why you insist of forking out all your money on that showy little toothpick."

"Showy little...!" James spluttered, outraged, "I'll have you know that it's size is exactly what makes it the fastest broom in the world! Better than your clunky old piece of junk, at any rate."

"Whatever, I'm not discussing it. But surely you can spare three galleons!"

James adopted a pout, "Not for you."

"Oh be in a strop, then. Pete?"

"No can do, Padfoot. I lost the last of my allowance making the same bloody bet you want to make." Peter explained darkly.

Sirius nodded sympathetically, "It was bound to happen, my friend. You need to be of superior intellect if you're even going to think of entering a wager with the Ravenclaws."

"Oh god, don't give him any money, we'll never see it again!" Remus teased, earning him a pillow to the face.

"Piss right off and lend me three galleons!"

"I don't even know why you're asking me!" Remus laughed, tossing the pillow back, "I barely have three galleons to last me the month, let alone give to you on a hopeless bet."

Sirius fell back to his bed and let out a loud moan, "You three never support me!"

"Oh here we go..."

"I've always been there for you guys! James, when you wanted to be Quidditch captain, who was your campaign manager?"

"Didn't need a campaign-"

"Right! And when Pete wore those... leather trousers, who was it helping him out of them when they shrunk?"

"Please don't bring that up again."

"And Remus. Bloody Remus. Every damn full moon you go off with your werewolf thing and I'm always right there by your side. Now I ask one little thing of you and it's like you barely know me! You know what? I'm starting to think you just do it for attention!"

"I'm not even going to go there."

Mercifully, Sirius's bitching was cut off by a cry of triumph from James.

"Found her!" he held up the map, finger trailing after the dot marked 'Lily Evans'.

"Well done. Why are you stalking your girlfriend, by the way?" Remus asked in amusement.

James frowned and shrugged, "She's been... Well, she hasn't really been herself lately."

"Did you make her mad?" Peter asked, rummaging through his trunk for any leftover sweets from their last trip to Hogsmeade.

"I don't think so. She's pretty straightforward if she's pissed. She yells, I apologize, happy days for all. But she's quieter and, I dunno, does she look a bit paler than usual?"

Remus contemplated it for a moment, "Perhaps. Maybe she's ill?"

"Maybe she's pregnant?"

All traces of humor left James's face and he turned a ghostly white.

Remus scowled at Peter, "Stop terrifying him. She's not pregnant."

James stared at the dot on the map, "But... but what if she is?"

"But she isn't."

"But what if she is?"

"I'll sell you a wire coat hanger for three galleons."

"SIRIUS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Righty ho! I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did, I have a whole bunch more like it on my page! Go to it! Go to it and enjoooooy! selfpimping**

**Anyway, lemme know what you thought and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
